The Things Mirrors can Do
by serindraxx
Summary: It still shocked her that she could want her Master that much. Bella/Voldemort R


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you see here. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them.**

**Warning: contains language, Bondage, D/s, self love, oral sex. If this bothers you, turn back.**

_**The Things Mirrors can Do**_

The mirror in front of her didn't hide anything from her eyes. Bella was sitting on her bed, touching herself. She didn't have her Master or even her husband to play with at the moment, so she was playing by herself.

The slickness on her fingers as she ran them over her clit caused her to moan, but she kept her eyes on the mirror in front of her.

Wishing that she could suck something in her mouth, she was startled by the crack outside her door.

The door was flung open, leaving everything going on in the room open to prying eyes, but Bella didn't mind. In fact, it seemed to arouse her more. Turning her eyes from the mirror, she stared into her Master's face.

The desire was clear in his expression, from the turned-down mouth to the dark cold eyes. She decided she wanted to play, and ran her fingers through her slick folds, pinching her nipples as she went along.

His eyes followed her hands, as she spread her legs a little wider and sat on them.

"Bella," he said, his voice sharp with warning, and she knew he was almost to the breaking point.

"What, Master? Do you want to fuck me, using your mouth, your tongue? Do you want me on my hands and knees, kneeling before you, sucking on your cock, with a blindfold around my eyes?" she asked boldly, knowing that he loved it when she talked dirty to him. Her husband was much the same way.

She could see from his expression that he was thinking about it, and she stretched out on the bed beneath her.

Wrapping her hands around the bedposts, she dared him with her eyes to come fuck her like she knew he wanted to.

"Bella, sit up," he said, coming close but not as close as she wanted him.

She sat up slowly, keeping her eyes trained on her Master's face. She knew he was beyond breaking point.

Being slow with his movements, he undid his robes, showing her a very impressive cock, already aroused from her dirty talk.

Stepping closer to the bed, he ran his fingers over his arousal, over the precum on the tip. She licked her lips, ready for him.

She was already naked, so he didn't have to do much beyond flicking her breast and wrapping a blindfold around her eyes.

She kneeled on the bed, knowing that that was the position he liked her in best, ready for his cock. When he pressed it to her mouth, she instantly responded, running her tongue over the slit on the head, and then sucking the rest of him in.

He didn't gasp or make any noises to let her know that she was doing it right, but she knew the signs anyway.

"Bella, I'm trying a new position," he said, forcing her to let go of him, and pushing her so that she fell on the bed.

She nodded, loving it when he did things differently.

"I want you to spread your legs apart and open your mouth," he said, running his fingers over her slick clit.

She did as he told her, and her body jerked as she felt his tongue run over her swollen pussy. He had knelt above her so that his cock was at her face while he licked her pussy.

He moved his lower body up and down so that he was fucking her mouth, while she lifted her hips in entreaty.

Her hands, having nothing to do, moved over her breasts, and she pinched the nipples, loving the rush of arousal that one movement caused.

Suddenly her Master shifted, sensing that she was doing something with her hands. She mewled as he pulled his cock from her mouth, and was surprised when she felt his hands lifting hers above her head, so that he could tie them to the bed posts.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, shushing her protests with his finger as he shifted to spread her legs so that he could attach those to the bed post too.

"Master," she said, not scared, but wanting to look at him. The blindfold was lifted, and she found herself staring at the tableau through the mirror now stationed above the bed.

"Look at yourself, Bella, all tied up and excited. You are so wet here," and he touched her pussy, soaked more than normal. "You must have really wanted this," he said, running his fingers through her slick folds and lifting the fingers to her mouth.

He dropped his head to her pussy, running his nose along her clit and kissing her there. She watched through the mirror, and felt her breath hitch as he sucked her clit into his hot mouth.

The suction alone would have had her coming into his face but he knew just how to push her.

He pulled an ice cube from the bowl sitting next to the bed and ran it along her thighs, making her gasp in pleasure as it hit her clit. His mouth followed, leaving a trail of fire on her skin.

"M-Master," she gasped as her pussy clenched in orgasm. He watched her, running the ice cube over her clit again and again as she shuddered.

Her eyes were trained on the mirror but everything appeared foggy. When she finally came down from her high, she realized that there was a second person in the room.

"Master, your presence is requested," Rodolphous Lestrange said, dutifully ignoring his wife, who was lying spread-eagled on the bed.

Voldemort nodded, grabbed his cloak, and was gone. Her husband was still standing there, obviously not sure how to take in what he had just witnessed.

Bella found that if she moved her hand just right, she could release herself from the bindings on her wrist. As she rubbed at the abrasions on her wrists, Bella looked up to realize that her husband had disappeared. Well, all the better, she supposed.

It still shocked her that she could want her Master that much.

**A/N: whew, another Bella/Voldemort fic, heavier in sexual fantasy I suppose. Um, I hope that you liked it.**

**Serindraxx**


End file.
